Behind Friendship Lines
by Virus Raven
Summary: Sakura moves to a new place and makes friends only to fall in love with one of them. But there's something wrong with him and she wants to find out and help. Can she? and can everyone over comes fights with each other? Or will they break up forever?
1. First Day of School

Well, I was inspired to write this story because I realized that friends go through a lot of things together. Good things and bad things. I wrote this for all my friends out there and hope you guys enjoy it. Instead of thinking of Behind Enemy Lines, I though maybe Behind Friendship Lines would do better just a thought.

**Behind Friendship Lines**

**Chapter 1**

**First Day Of School**

The alarm clock went off in Sakura's room. She grabbed it and threw it somewhere not knowing exactly where though. She rolled over and fell asleep once more.

The morning was a great one in the new house they had just moved into. Back at their old house, there weren't any morning birds to sing songs that wake you up with a smile. Here it had it all, the breeze, bright sun, birds and the kindest neighbors you could ever run into.

After about five minutes of Sakura sleeping, the door to her room opened and a young man with brown hair and brown eyes pocked his head it. His well built structure stuck out a little, but he still managed to keep his clothing from tearing sometimes. He walked over to Sakura and plugged her nose waiting...then Sakura opened her emerald pools and straightened up with bullet like speed.

"Touya! GET OUT!" Sakura shrieked

"What? I was just helping my little sister get up for her first day of school."

Sakura threw a sandal at him, but he ducked out of the way, retrieved it and brought it back to her. Then he ran out the door before she could throw the other one.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days. He is such a pain!"

Sakura's emerald pools looked around her room and realized that Touya was right though, she needed to get ready for the first day of school. She was really nervous about that fearing that she would get into trouble, not make any friends, and have people dislike her.

She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and brushed her auburn hair admiring it. She put the hairbrush down when she heard her father call her to hurry up and come down to eat breakfast. Sakura walked into her room and put on the school uniform which for her was a, descent white T-shirt and a black skirt.

Fujitaka, Sakura and Touya's father, saw her coming down the stairs and smiled. He handed her a bowl full of cereal letting her sit down and scooting her in. Fujitaka whipped out his comb and brushed his brown hair keeping his brown eyes on Sakura.

"You look pretty today even in that uniform, dear."

"Thank you, dad." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Touya was the first done eating breakfast and took off out the door as if he woke up late and was running late for an important meeting. Sakura took her time, finishing up, grabbing her backpack and walking out the door. She noticed that guys that were walking to school were looking at her slim body and her cheeks turned light red.

Walking alone in a sea of students made Sakura feel so nervous. She thought about turning back home a few times but her feet didn't obey. They just kept moving forward toward the new school and the beginning of a new life. Sakura just hoped that she would find a few friends for the first day that can help her get used to the place.

She saw a tall man with age standing on a rock and people gathering around him. She thought that she should to the same and walked over to listen to what he had to say.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen." he said in a rough voice then clearing it before speaking again. "Welcome to the new school year. For all you new students out there, I'm Mr. Kogishi the principal of Taka High. (a/n sorry couldn't figure any names so I made them up) This is going to be a fun year and I hope that we can have a lot of fun. Well that's it for me thank you and have a great year here."

Everyone clapped for him as he left. When the clapping subsided the students walked over to different tables to receive their schedules. Sakura looked for the initial of her last name, found it and walked over in line. She was looking around at all the people who were standing in line talking to friends acting as if everything was normal...even though it was.

Sakura finally reached the table and a lady was sitting there and gave her a smile.

"You new, miss?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." Sakura said a little nervously.

"Welcome to Taka High. I'm Mrs. Inusha. I'll be your counselor for your whole year here as a senior. What's your last name honey?"

"Kinomoto."

Mrs. Inusha scanned through the pile of papers and pulled a yellow piece of paper out, handing it to Sakura.

"Here you go Miss Sakura. I hope you have a great year here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Inusha."

Mrs. Inusha gave her a warm smile and Sakura did the same. She got out of line and looked at her schedule. She had math first period and it was almost time for school to start.

"Room 48, Mr. Kitashiyo." Sakura said to herself.

She hadn't notice that someone else was walking directly toward her with her face glued to her schedule. They ran smack into each other both feeling dizzy at first. Sakura was first to come to her senses. She looked at the girl. She had blue eyes and lavender colored hair. She began to come to her senses as well and looked at Sakura.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been so careless myself. I'm Sakura."

"Hello, Sakura. I'm Tomoyo. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too. Say you wouldn't happen to know where room 48 is?"

"I'm going there now! Let's go together!"

"Okay, sounds great."

Sakura was so glad that she found a friend so quickly. Now she could have a little easier time being here. Tomoyo would show her around and everything. Maybe things would go good after all.

Tomoyo led her to the room, put their backpacks down and walked outside of the room to talk a little bit. They both stopped talking when they heard lots of girls gasp and scream. They turned toward the action and Sakura felt like she was in heaven. There, walking toward the same class was a tall well built young man. He had messy chocolate colored hair and brown eyes. To Sakura, he was the most handsome person she had ever seen. But something was wrong...he had no expressions...no emotions showing. She looked over to Tomoyo who was staring just like the others. Then she looked at Sakura.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"That's Syaoran. He's one of the hottest guy in school. But he never shows emotions or even talks. He does things like us except for the part of no emotions or speaking. No one knows why he does it. He basically lives in the shadows."

"I see. Poor guy. Do you think someone can bring him out of it?"

"I'm not sure. I mean the guy has friends but doesn't really do anything. He just hangs out with them and keeps things in order with fights and all."

"I get it now. Well, maybe on day he'll change and everyone will see how he really is deep inside."

"Maybe is the key word here. Now let's go inside before the bell rings."

Sakura nodded and they both ran in sitting next to each other. Sakura glanced at Syaoran who sat alone in the corner of the class room just sitting there staring at something that seemed not to be there. The teacher walked in, writing his name on the board.

"Good morning, class. I'm Mr. Kitashiyo and I'll be your math teacher for the school year. Now let's all begin."

Sakura already knew this was going to be a boring class. This wasn't exactly her favorite subject in the world. She looked over to Syaoran who was taking notes from the board. Then when the teacher assigned the homework, he wrote it down and began working on it. There was a lot of problems to solve and he was done in five minutes.

She was having difficulty with it but managed to get a few of the problems done before the bell rang. She saw Syaoran walk by her to his next class. Sakura sighed and walked down to P.E.

0000000000000

The day went by fairly quickly which Sakura enjoyed. She walked out of her English class onto the sidewalk. Tomoyo ran up to her and walked with her. Sakura found out that Tomoyo lives right next to her.

They both continued on down the sidewalk. Both stopped when they saw a group of guys standing in their way looking at them with feverish looks. Sakura knew this was trouble and she didn't want any.

"Looks like you girls could have a little fun." one of them said.

"Shut up, Egoshi. Go away." Tomoyo said with frustration.

"What did you say!" Egoshi said grabbing her arm.

Sakura tried to help her but another one of his friends grabbed her. They were both hopeless now and could only think of the horror they would do to them. Sakura was trying to escape but couldn't. Then all of a sudden a hand grabbed the guy holding her and tightened. He let go of Sakura and found a fist hit him in the face bringing him down. Then another hand grabbed Egoshi's wrist and twisted it making him let go. Then he was gutted knocking the wind out of him bringing him to his knees. The others ran off not looking back.

Tomoyo picked up her purse and looked into the eyes of a man who had clear blue eyes and blue hair. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Sakura looked at him then looked at the other person only to see Syaoran. He was standing there as if nothing happened.

"Are you two okay?" The man in blue hair asked.

"We're okay. Thank you for saving us." Tomoyo said dreamily.

"Your welcome. My name's Eriol. And you guys may know that my friend here is Syaoran."

"Hello, Eriol, Syaoran. I'm Tomoyo and this is my friend Sakura."

Sakura saw Syaoran glance at her them shifted his eyes back to Eriol who was smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. If you need us let us know and we'll help."

The girls nodded and the two guys kept walking down the road. Tomoyo was in a daze as she watched Eriol walk down the road.

"Earth to, Tomoyo?"

This snapped Tomoyo out of her dream. "Now that's the person I like. I always have I just never had the chance to talk to him until now."

"I see. You think you'll ever get together with him?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

The two of them started talking about the two as they walked home. It was the weirdest part of the day for Sakura for getting attacked by idiots only to be saved by two handsome smart ones.

It took them a few minutes before they finally made it to their houses. Tomoyo said goodbye and she'll wait for Sakura every morning so they can walk together to school and back. Sakura opened the door to the house and walked in as if she had ran ten miles. She set aside her backpack, found her dad sleeping on the couch, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into her room. With a big sigh, she fell onto her bed and fell soundly asleep.

000000000000000000000000

**Well, done with the first chapter. Let's see how well this story will be now. I hope you guess like it.**


	2. Fun Night

Of course thank you all for the reviews! And for the one reviewer who thought that I was doing this on your life and mine, ummm just so you know it's not true. I just came up with the plot and everything all of a sudden and I decided to create this so I'm sorry if you thought it the other way...

**Chapter 2**

**Fun Night**

Touya was in for the second time of the morning to try and wake up Sakura who still didn't find her alarm clock. Touya, on the other hand, found it outside of her window smashed. So he went into the closet and found another one setting it for the right time to go off and cranked the volume to max.

Sakura still lay there sound asleep since no noise was going on. Touya was rubbing his chin trying to come up with a way to wake her up. Then he came up with something but had to get it ready quick.

He tied a piece of strong string to the door of Sakura's closet and hide behind the other door. Then he had a thin but strong stick that blended in with the closet door's color and put it again the knob. Once everything was in position, he pulled with the string and the sliding door closet moved. With a strong heave he used the stick to slide it back shut making a loud bang. Sakura jumped from her bed and looked around.

"What on earth was that?"

She got her answer when the slide door opened again. Her face went as white as paper. Then the door closed again with a loud bang. Sakura got up and walked to it slowly. When Touya saw her get close enough he jumped into view and went,

"BOO!"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and jumped five feet in the air. Once she saw the figure laughing in front of her she stuffed a sock in his mouth and hit him all over the place with her sandal. He ran off spitting the sock out and ran down stairs.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU! TOUYA! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Sakura put down her sandal and sat down on her bed rubbing her eyes. Once she was awake, she went into the bathroom brushing her teeth and brushing her pretty auburn hair. It was the second day of school and she already didn't want to go back. But at least hanging out with Tomoyo was a good thing to go.

Sakura came downstairs and saw luggage near the door and her father putting his coat on. Her curiosity got the best of her and she went over to see what was going on. Touya was sitting down without a smile on his lips either. Something was wrong.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

Fujitaka turned around with tears. He walked over and gave Sakura a hug.

"Listen, Sakura. I have to go away to America to help take care of your mother. She isn't feeling well right now and Touya is coming with me. You're old enough to take care of everything here for me. As much as I don't want you to stay, but your mother said for you to stay."

Sakura had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to be left alone in the house and take care of things but if her mother wanted her to then she would. She hugged her father and even Touya before they walked out the door and into the taxicab. She watched them off before finding something to eat and got ready for school. Once she was ready, she checked to see if everything was locked up tight and walked out the door locking it behind her and putting the keys in her pocket. She met Tomoyo down the stairs who was waiting for her.

"Hey, Sakura! Wait...what's wrong?"

"My dad and brother had to go to America to take care of my mother. I'm home along for a long time to take care of things and I don't know what to do."

"Awww I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll help take care of things with you."

"Thank you, Tomoyo. Come on lets go to school before we're late."

The both of them walked along side each other in converse nearing to the school. Egoshi walked up with his friends and looked at the girls with an evil grin. The girls gave him a disgusted look and turned away.

"I don't know what's up with that guy. He is so mean to everyone." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah. I haven't even been here for more than a week and I already know that he's trouble."

They walked to first period class math not even wanting to be here. Though they did find out that today was a minimum day because teachers had to get back on track for school so they would get out after two periods.

Once again Sakura saw Syaoran walk into the class, she could've sworn he looked at her for a few seconds. She shrugged off the thought when she saw Egoshi look at her with that grin of his and walked in. Sakura shuttered from it.

"Seriously, what is that guy's problem?" she asked to no one in particular but was heard by someone.

"He is a mystery isn't he?"

Sakura turned around to see a young man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He had this quiet but pretty smile. She couldn't stop but look into those eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is, Jinzuya. It's a pleasure to meet you miss?"

"Sakura. It's nice to meet you too, Jinzuya." Sakura said shaking his offered hand.

"No one really knows why both Syaoran and Egoshi are the way they are. Rumors spread a lot around here so I'd be careful to which ones you believe."

"Thank you for the heads up. I'll be sure to watch out. Have you figured out anything about them?"

"I just know some things about Syaoran. Like the fact that his parents passed away when he was really young and lived alone in the house with not many people coming to visit. That's why everyone thinks that he doesn't talk."

"Really? Did he used to talk?"

"Yeah he did. But it wasn't much. Now he doesn't at all."

"I see. Why doesn't he even show any emotions?"

"People say because he's never had a girl in his life and doesn't know how to react."

"Why? A lot of girls around here like him."

"Well...I remember one time when he was talking, I asked him that question and he said that he doesn't know why. But he also said that he didn't want them to like him just because of his looks. He wanted to have a girl who loved him for who he is. The sad thing is, he won't show any emotions at all to anyone because he is worried. About what I don't know."

"Okay, thank you. We might want to get to class before we're late."

"Your welcome. It was a pleasure to meet and talk to you."

"Same here. Bye."

Sakura thought the guy was nice, and pretty cute. She'll be sure to see and talk to him again in the near future. Until then she had to worry about math class. She sat down in her seat as soon as the bell rang. Mr. Kitashiyo walked in with his books, put them on the table and began the day's lesson. Sakura was immediately bored of it but managed to write down the notes. The homework was turned in then today's work was handed out. She was having a hard time with it because she couldn't understand it. The way the teacher explained was too hard to understand.

She looked over at Syaoran who seemed to be doing the work as if it was easy. Sakura had an idea and wanted to try it out. The bell rang and everyone started walking out. Sakura stood by the door way and waited for Syaoran to come out. Once he did she tugged him by the shirt and he looked at her.

"Excuse me ummm I was wondering if you could help me with my math at lunch tomorrow. I'm having difficulty with it."

Syaoran looked at her for a second before nodding his head. Sakura smiled and let go of his shirt that she had been holding onto the whole time.

"Thank you."

Syaoran nodded once more and walked off toward the P.E. room. Sakura did the same when Tomoyo walked out of the class.

"So what were you talking to Syaoran about?" Tomoyo asked giving Sakura a wink.

Sakura nudged her playfully. "I just asked him if he could help me with my math at lunch everyday. And he just nodded."

"Really? No one has gotten a nod from him before. I guess he's slowly coming around"

"I wouldn't say that, Miss Tomoyo."

Both girls stopped and saw the young man from before that Sakura meet. They looked at him as he stopped in front of them with his smile.

"Just because he gave someone a nod, doesn't mean that he's coming around. That man has a lot of mystery behind him. Just like that Egoshi person."

"Are you talking smack about me?" a harsh voice beamed from behind the girls.

"Why no I'm not, Egoshi. Just explaining to these girls that you and Syaoran have mysteries."

"Yeah sure. Keep your mouth shut, buddy and nothing will happen. Is that clear?"

"Of course. Sorry to have upset you."

Egoshi walked off toward the locker room to put on his football gear. Jinzuya said goodbye to the girls and ran off to the locker room as well. The girls did the same and walked out together to watch the football players practice. They didn't feel like running or walking around the track.

"Hey, Tomoyo, look! There's Jinzuya, Syaoran, and Egoshi. I never knew all three of them are on the football team. Specially Syaoran."

Syaoran was stretching and warming up. He was a wide receiver and seemed to be minding his own business and stayed in his own little world even though he worked with others on the team. Egoshi on the other hand was talking but very rudely to some of the players. He was the running back of the team and to everyone's surprise, he was good. Jinzuya was the starting quarterback. He had a strong arm and perfect aim. His favorite target seemed to be Syaoran.

The girls were pretty impressed by all three of them. They seemed to be the best on the team. Even though each one had their own mystery, they had skills in what they enjoy. The girls thought they even saw Syaoran smile while practicing. Egoshi didn't seem to be such a prick either when he was on the field. Jinzuya was of course the same but both of them thought something was strange about him. He didn't have an exact attitude or expression. It was just...there.

The seven minute bell rang so everyone went in and got dressed out. Sakura and Tomoyo walked out to the sidewalk now that school was out and saw Egoshi walking alone this time without his friends. He had sadness plastered on his face as he walked. Both girls looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

"What in the world is wrong with him?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura couldn't answer when she saw tears falling from his eyes. In his left hand was a letter that was unfolded. When someone tried to stop him to see what was wrong he brushed by them and continued to walk. He didn't pay attention to anyone at all. He just didn't seem to want any help.

Tomoyo nudged Sakura for them to keep walking and to try and not worry about it. They both walked together in silence for a few minutes before Sakura spoke her thoughts aloud.

"I wonder what happened."

"I'm not sure but it had to do with that letter he was holding."

"Yeah. I saw it too. But I have no idea what's going on now. Three people have something about them that no one knows about."

"True. I guess we'll have to figure them out ourselves shall we?"

"If you're really up to it."

They continued to talk about it and came up with some plans to try and figure out what was going on with them. They decided to work on Egoshi first. He seemed to be the one in pain more than the others...well at least they thought.

Tomoyo stopped when she saw Eriol and Syaoran walking ahead of them and gasped.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?"

"Eriol is turning around coming toward us! And so is, Syaoran!"

Sakura looked ahead to see Eriol with a bright smile and Syaoran, hands in pockets, walking with him. They came up to the girls and stood there for a second before speaking.

"Hey uh, I was just wondering if you girls want to go to the Teen Bar tonight. Syaoran and I go there all the time to hang out with friends and have some fun."

Tomoyo squealed. "YES!"

"Okay, sure" was Sakura's answer.

"Okay great. It's tonight at 6:00 right near the school. It isn't hard to miss since you'll be hearing lots of music and stuff. See you there."

Eriol waved bye and Syaoran just turned around walking the other direction with Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and jump in excitement. They finally get to go out and have fun after two horrid days at school! They ran home as fast as they could to get every prepared.

Sakura walked inside, put down her backpack and ran into the bathroom and took a warm bath. She walked out about thirty or so minutes later with a huge towel covering her slim body and a towel wrapped up her pretty auburn hair. Once dried off she picked out something casual. She picked out a pair of baggy black pants and a pink tank-top that said, "Cutie". She ran out and made sure the place was locked up and ran over to Tomoyo's house. She knocked on the door and Tomoyo opened the door with a towel around her and using another towel to dry off her hair.

"Sakura! I'm almost done! Come on in."

"Thank you. I hope you know that we have plenty of time left before we leave right?"

"Yeah I know but I want to and walk around the neighborhood. This is the only neighborhood that has sweet neighbors unlike the ones near the school."

"I've noticed when I encountered Egoshi who apparently was from the neighborhood."

Tomoyo nodded and ran upstairs into her room. Sakura sat down on the couch and got comfy. Tomoyo was lucky to be living on her own. She found a really nice house that she apparently is doing well to take care of. Sakura didn't want to leave her house though. She wanted to live with her parents and even her brother. But things have to be moved on sooner or later and she would have to face it.

Tomoyo came downstairs wearing blue short shorts and a green shirt that said, "Adorable" in black letters. Her hair was up in a bun making her look very pretty. They walked out heading toward the school to have a look at the neighborhood that Egoshi lived in. The area looked peaceful really. Both of them didn't see anything wrong. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo and brought her behind a fence when she caught sight of Egoshi.

He was sitting on a rocking chair in the front porch. He seemed blank not noticing anything around him. In his hand was the letter. His eyes were going back and forth reading it over and over again as if to make sure that this wasn't really happening, that there was a mistake in the letter that he missed. Tears came down his cheeks once more and he folded the letter up tilting his head back. He rocked back and forth.

"Awww, poor guy. Something is so wrong. I mean I know he's been mean all the time, but when someone is hurt I just can't stand to see them suffer!" Tomoyo said thinking her thoughts aloud.

"Yeah I know. But I think we should leave him alone. It looks like he doesn't want to be disturbed.."

Tomoyo looked back to Egoshi who opened a cooler and took out a cold coke. He took a big drain of it and set it down gently on the table beside him. He stared out into the sky looking as if he was wishing for something. Sakura and Tomoyo watched as he took a sip from his coke and he began to try and relax on the rocking chair.

Sakura hadn't noticed how long they were hiding there watching him. When he finally went back in they continued their walk around. They found a park about a block down from Egoshi's house and stayed there on the swings. Both of them concluded that the neighborhood here wasn't half bad, as long as it was school hours. When time was running against them, the girls walked over to the school. They could hear music a little ways up the road so both of them followed it and saw the Teen Bar.

"Well, this is it. Shall we go in?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

She nodded and opened the door. They were immediately hit by music from a live band who was playing on stage. Tomoyo looked around and saw Eriol sitting at the bar drinking some coke with Syaoran. She walked over and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and flashed her his bright smile.

"Hey, hey. You made it! Great. Come sit down and relax."

Tomoyo blushed as she sat down next to Eriol and ordered a drink. Sakura took her time to come over. Once she did, she sat down next to Syaoran. He didn't seem to notice because he didn't look at her. He simply took another drink out of his mountain dew. Sakura ordered her drink relaxing a little bit.

"So, how are you doing?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

She blushed a little. "I'm good. You?"

"Never better. I love to hang out at this place everyday. It's some place where I can hang out and relax. You know, get away from everyday life."

"Yeah I can see what you mean. This place is relaxing."

Before Eriol could respond, they heard a slow song being played and the singer's voice filled the atmosphere. It was so soft and sweet.

"I walk this road, having no clue where it goes. But with you in my sight, I wouldn't give up all hope. Where have you been my fallen angel? I can't stand the lonesome days. Where have you been my fallen angel?" (a/n. This is one of my songs that I wrote, just never put up. I couldn't think of any real songs so I just took one of mine.)

The other guitarist sang the chorus with him making their voices combined like a silent echo.

"When I thought I would've died, you were there to stay by my side. And when all faith was lost, You gave me strength. Where have you been my fallen angel?"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo who was in deep thought. He tapped her shoulder lightly. This broke her train of thought and she looked at him dreamily.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes!" Tomoyo said trying to keep from screaming too loud

Eriol smiled at her and offered his hand. She took it and they walked onto the dance floor. Tomoyo turned bright red when Eriol put his arms around her waist. She responded by putting her arms on his shoulders and looked into his deep eyes. They began to dance slowly with the beat of the music smiling.

Sakura sat there watching them smiling, glad that Tomoyo found someone to be with. The bartender handed her another drink. She took it and drank a little then set it down. She looked over at Syaoran who was drinking his mountain dew more slowly. He looked over at Eriol for a second then turned his attention to his drink. Sakura wondered how could someone like him not be happy. Why didn't he smile, talk, or even show emotions?" Her train of thought was shattered by a male voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

The voice sounded familiar and she knew who it was.

"Sure you may, Jinzuya. Order yourself a drink."

"Thank you. Bartender, I'll have a coke please."

The bartender nodded and handed him his drink. Jinzuya blew his bangs out of the way before taking a sip of his coke. He just sat there thinking for a little bit fiddling with his hands. Sakura watched him every now and then to see what he was doing. Then he looked at her with calm blue eyes.

"How did you know that this place existed?"

"Eriol invited us to come in and have some fun."

"Oh, Eriol did, huh? That's him to try and make anybody happy."

Sakura looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

Jinzuya took a drink of his coke before answering. "Eriol has a passion to make anybody happy no matter what. He isn't the type that likes to see people in danger or sad. So he does the best he can to keep them happy. And apparently he's fallen for someone in the process."

The slow song ended. Tomoyo and Eriol walked back to the bar red as tomatoes. They began to talk to each other a little bit laughing and smiling.

"See what I mean?" Jinzuya said with a small smile and took another gulp.

"I'm glad Tomoyo has found someone. I think I'll trust Eriol to not hurt her either."

"I trust him too. In the relationships he's been in, the girls were the ones who hurt him. Which reminds me of..." he paused for a second when Syaoran got up and walked over to one of the couches and laid down, then continued.

"Reminds me of, Syaoran."

"What do you mean?"

Jinzuya flickered his eyes and took a drink. "Well, you see. I think I've figured out why Syaoran never talks or even shows emotions. I'm not sure if it's right but I'd like you to figure it out. Here's the story. I remember when Syaoran talked and showed emotions, laughed and everything else. It was because he was in love. He fell for this girl named..uhh...Jin, I think. She is a gorgeous girl and had the greatest personality. Then on a night that was rainy with a huge storm, she walked over to his house and dumped him right there saying she didn't want to be with him anymore. After that, he didn't talk so much then after a while completely stopped doing everything."

"So you think that's why?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure though. So if you want you can figure it out for yourself 'cuz I'm done trying to figure things out. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go and lay on one of the couches."

Sakura said goodbye, and he left laying down on one of the couches stretching out as much as he could. Sakura looked at Syaoran who seemed to be looking up at the ceiling and or asleep. Eriol looked over to her and smiled.

"Wondering what Syaoran is doing?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if he's asleep or staring at the ceiling."

"Oh, he's staring up at the ceiling knowing him. He thinks way too much."

"I see, well I'm going to figure out why he does it. I want him to talk a little. It feels weird hanging out with someone that doesn't talk or show emotions at all."

"True, but I've been friends with him from the start so I'm used to it. I don't mind him being that way. But if you manage to get him to be his normal self, then I'll be in your gratitude."

Sakura just let the words sink in before getting up and walking over to the couch where Syaoran lay. She didn't know what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself from it. Before she could turn back, she sat down at the edge of the couch and looked into those mysterious amber eyes. He didn't look at her at all. His eyes were glued to the ceiling still. His breathing was a normal rate and was acting as if she was absent to the world.

"Hello." Sakura said softly.

Syaoran gave a quick glance at her then went back to reading the ceiling. After a few seconds of that he closed his eyes and didn't even bother to move or anything. It was as if he was in another world not alive in this one.

"What in the world is wrong with you? You should talk more..." Sakura tried talking without thinking of anyways to help.

Again Syaoran didn't do anything but just kept his eyes closed. Sakura gave up for that moment and walked back to her seat and took a drink. Then she ordered some fries. Eriol looked at her with a little confusion.

"I forgot to tell you, he won't hear you much. When he closes his eyes like that, he's basically telling you to go away and leave him alone."

"Right, I'll remember that."

"Eriol, there's another slow song." Tomoyo said with pink cheeks.

He smiled and led her to the dance floor again and slow danced with her. Sakura watched them for a little bit realizing that those two were meant to be with each other. She sighed and ate some fries. Jinzuya was back from the couch and heard her sigh and looked up from his thoughts.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking of how well those two look together."

"Ahhh, yes of course. Young sweet love never hurt anybody...until one leaves.."

"What did you say?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing important."

000000000000000

**I'll end the chap here! Seems that It might be too long or something so yeah. Please leave a review.**


	3. Tomoyo's Date and a Spy

**Sorry I didn't update quickly. hw and school with football don't mix well**

**Chapter 3**

**Tomoyo's Date and a Spy**

Sakura woke up with a headache. After going to school for the first week, it finally came to the weekend so she was happy that she had the headache without school to add to it. She had came home late after partying out at the Teen Bar having fun.

The sleepy girl walked over to bathroom and brushed her hair. When she walked out she put on her short blue shorts and a tank top. She glanced at her clock: 7:30.

"Man, that's way too early for me."

She was about to lay back down on the bed when her cell phone rang. Sakura jumped so high she brushed the ceiling with her hair and landed on a book.

"Oww!" she pouted for a second and flipped her phone open.

"Hello?"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura removed the phone from her ear for a second and put it back once the voice subsided a little.

"You won't believe what Eriol asked me last night!"

"Really? What did he ask you, Tomoyo?"

"He asked me on a date! I can't wait! It's at 5:30 tonight and I need help getting ready!"

"Okay. I'll come over later on to put makeup on you."

"Thank you! I'll see you then, Sakura. Bye!"

Sakura flipped the phone off and got up rubbing her rear end. She came downstairs and started to eat some serial watching the news. There wasn't anything interesting about it. Once done with her breakfast, she laid the bowl and spoon in the sink and went out for a walk.

She saw some people that were familiar to her from school. She waved to them and kept walking down the street. Sakura began to get a little hot from the morning sun, so she stopped at 7-Eleven and got a coke. Down the street she went going by the school into the neighborhood that was 'bad'.

Sakura instantly hid behind the brown wooden fence looking up ahead of her. She saw Egoshi sitting in the same rocking chair he always has been sitting in drinking some pepsi looking out into nothing. Tomoyo still ponders just as much as Sakura for the reason Egoshi went from loud and a prick, to silent.

It got tiring not able to figure things out and she was getting irritated. She wanted so bad to just walk up there, grab him by the collar of his shirt and furiously ask him what was his problem. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't that kind of girl. She was too shy.

Though she didn't get to know Egoshi's problem, she had been studying Syaoran more and never got much info on him. Though one day she saw him walking alone late at night drinking his regular mountain dew toward a barn. He climbed up inside to the top and sat at the double doors on the second floor and watched the night go by. She thought that was very interesting but had to leave because every now and then he'd keep an eye on the ground to make sure no one was watching.

She watched Egoshi still sit there on the front porch looking out into the sky still drinking his coke. He hadn't paid much attention to Sakura to notice she was there. Once Sakura thought it was enough watching, she left to keep walking around. Sakura was in deep thought not noticing someone had stopped in front of her waiting to stop and say hi. She slammed right into the person and instantly looked up with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry! Huh? Jinzuya?"

"Uhhh yeah. Hi, Sakura. How are you on this fine afternoon?"

"I'm good. Just doing some more research on the normal people. You?"  
"Just heading to the Teen Bar. I have to meet someone there and get stuff done as well as have fun. I'll see you around."

"Yup, bye."

Jinzuya nodded his head and walked off not looking back. Sakura was secretly keeping an eye on him as well making sure to understand what he's like. And just like the other two, she came up clueless. It was hard figuring people out and she was getting as said before...annoyed.

Once Sakura let that stuff slide through her mind she went back to Tomoyo's house to help her get ready...

**20 minutes later.**

"Sakura, does this look like a nice dress?"

Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo wearing a long blue blouse with red roses on the rim of the ends. She was stunned of how pretty Tomoyo looked in it.

"Yeah! It looks great! Eriol will fall head over heels."

Tomoyo blushed and whispered a thank you. Before they knew it, Eriol was there knocking on the door. Sakura ran down and opened with her cute little smile.

"Hello, Eriol. Tomoyo will be here in a second."

"Okay. I can wait."

Sakura closed the door and found the Tomoyo behind her blushing madly.

"Now don't worry, Tomoyo. You'll be great out there having fun. Just relax."

Tomoyo nodded and took in a deep breath. She gathered her courage up and opened the door meeting Eriol. Just as Sakura had predicted, Eriol was shocked.

"Wow...you look beautiful. Umm...well..er shall we go?"

"Thank you...and yes we shall." Tomoyo's cheeks were the color of a deep red rose.

They walked out into the car and Sakura watched them drive away. She sighed and hoped that Tomoyo would have a great time. She made sure everything in Tomoyo's house was locked before heading into her own home. She laid on the couch and started to flip through the channels. After a while she fell asleep...

0000

Tomoyo was quiet in the car looking at her hands as she fiddled with them. Eriol saw she was nervous and slowly put an arm over her shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll have a great time. Just relax."

Tomoyo became red and whispered a 'I hope so'. He parked up near a beautiful club called, "Rose" and they walked in. The whole place was decorated with glass pictures, roses and other flowers hanging from the ceiling. The tables were big and the bar was in the middle of the whole club. They walked up to the registersman.

"Reservation for Eriol."

"Ahhh yes, this way please." the man said and they followed him.

He lead them outside in the back of the club. Tomoyo was shocked by the beauty. There were white roses in pots scattered attractively around the area and fancy tables were scattered about. The ceiling area looked like it was night and the stars were out. They looked so real that it made Tomoyo's eyes shine with glee.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" she nearly squealed.

Eriol smiled and looked at her. "I'm glad you like it. Please, sit down." he moved a chair.

She sat down and he gently pushed her in. Then he sat down and looked at the menu.

"What would you like?" he asked her.

"Ummm...sushi and noodles."

"I suppose I'll have the same."

The waiter wrote it down and left. For that time Eriol watched Tomoyo looked around at the beauty. He couldn't help but watch her. She was so gorgeous! He thought that she was the right person for him and that he wanted to be for once, happy and maybe not break up with anyone anymore. His thoughts were interrupted when the food was delivered. They ate quietly every now and then giving each other quick glances. When they were both done eating, a slow song came up from a live band.

"Tomoyo, will you dance with me?"

She took in a nervous sigh and got up. "Yes."

Eriol smiled and stood up as well taking her hand. They both walked to the center along with everyone else. Eriol put his arms around her waist and Tomoyo laid her hands on his shoulders. At first they started off a little far from each other listening to the words. (A/N. This is by Simple Plan called Promise, but just think of it as a slow song. and now I don't own it lol)

**Breakdown **

**I can't take this **

**I need somewhere to go **

**I need you **

**I'm so restless **

**I don't know what to do **

After this verse, they got a little closer both turning red. They listened as the song continued and they danced slowly to the beat.

**'Cause we've had our rough times **

**Been fighting all night **

**And now we're just slipping away **

**So you'll give me this chance **

**To make the wrongs right, to say: **

**Don't, don't, don't walk away **

**I promise **

**I won't let you down (you down) **

**If you take my hand tonight **

**I promise **

**We'll be just fine **

**This time **

**If you take my hand tonight**

By this time they were connected together like a magnet. Their eyes locked on each other with smiles on their lips.

**Without you **

**go through the motions **

**Without you **

**It's just not quite the same **

**Without you **

**I don't wanna go out **

**I just wanted to say **

**That I'm sick of these fights **

**I'll let you be right **

**If it stops you from running away **

**So just give me this chance **

**To make the wrongs right **

**To say **

**Don't, don't, don't walk away **

**I promise **

**I won't let you down (you down) **

**If you take my hand tonight **

**I promise **

**We'll be just fine **

**This time **

**If you take my hand tonight **

The rest of the song drained from their minds as the gap between their lips closed. Tomoyo could feel the love that was sent from Eriol's lips to hers. She felt like she was in Heaven and didn't want to stop. When the song finally ended, they pulled away blushing like crazy.

They both sat down and was silent for a little bit.

"So ummm...are you enjoying yourself?" Eriol asked Tomoyo, who was in a trance.

"Yes, I am. You?" she replied still dazed.

"That's good. Yeah I am."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Eriol took her hand in a soft grip and kept looking into her eyes...

00000

Syaoran was walking down the street alone holding his mountain dew as usual. Most people thought him weird since he didn't drink beer. But after a while they got used to it. Someone ran into him apparently drunk. The guy turned around and tried to punch Syaoran blurting out,

"Watch it you asshole!" but it came out in a slur.

Syaoran grabbed his first and shoved him so hard that he went flying directly into a trashcan, where he stayed for the night. He kept walking down the street when he saw the club "Rose". He stopped when he heard Eriol's voice. He turned to see him with Tomoyo and holding her hand on the table. Syaoran listened carefully catching every word that they said.

"Tomoyo, there's something I wanna ask."

"Umm...okay. What's is it?"

"Well...umm...er...Will you go out with me?"

Tomoyo nearly squealed. As calmly as she could, she answered, "Yes!"

She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They continued to talk a little more about how glad they both were now that they were in a relationship.

Syaoran leaned against the wall of the club drinking his mountain dew listening. He still showed no emotions toward their words. He just simply gave a careless face as he stared into the night. When he was about to take another drink of his mountain dew...

0000

I think I'll stop right there for grins lol. review please.


	4. What will come of you?

Sorry guys for not updating in a long time. my computer went down and I couldn't get it back up til now. Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 4**

**What will come of you?**

He spat out his drink from what he saw. Sakura was near a tree trying her best not to be caught. She wasn't doing a very good job at all. But her doing that made him wonder, since he had actually reacted to something like that. He never did before. He quickly walked away down the street trying to swerve across to get behind Sakura.

"I wonder how long those two will be together..." Sakura thought to herself unaware of Syaoran approaching her from behind.

Sakura sighed and kneeled down shivering from the night's cold air. She was startled when she felt a coat put over her. She turned around to see no one behind her.

"What the? Who the?"

She looked up in the tree to see Syaoran laying on a thick branch watching Tomoyo and Eriol having a good time. He had another gulp of his drink and then looked down at Sakura. She stared back up at him with shocked eyes.

"But...I thought...you..." Sakura couldn't speak since she was so shocked from all of the happenings just now.

He jumped down from the tree and looked at her. She was no longer shivering so he took his jacket back and zipped it up. He put his finger up to his lips indicating to keep silent about what had happened and ran off into the shadows of the night. Sakura looked back and Tomoyo and Eriol who were getting ready to leave for the night and return home. Sakura smiled and took off back home.

Eriol pulled up to Tomoyo's house and turned off the engine.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something?" Eriol asked with a smile.

"Of course, silly."

Eriol leaned over and gave her a quick kiss and watched as she got out of the car and went inside. He turned on the engine and drove off down the road back home. He parked the car in the drive way, turned the engine off, locked the door and went inside. He turned on the lap by the couch as he made his way into the his bedroom. Eriol changed into regular clothes and laid on the couch turning on the TV.

"Wow, what a night. I actually had a load of fun. More than usual." after this he turned off the TV and light and began to doze off into a fitful slumber.

Morning came with a notice to Eriol. He kept sleeping until late in the morning when the sun had come up enough to hit in square in the face. He screwed his face up and opened his eyes.

"Whoa, morning already?"

He got up with wild hair, sitting down at the kitchen table to eat a light breakfast. Afterwards, Eriol got dressed, combed his hair, and went out into the car and drove to the Teen Club.

Syaoran was up early that morning sitting in his chair rocking it as he thought to himself. He had never done what he did last night for a long time. He wasn't getting why he began doing it again. Doing just hurt him even more. He didn't want to make the same mistake as he did a long time ago.

'What's going on? Get a hold of yourself, Syaoran.' he thought to himself.

The questions and thoughts invaded his head giving him a headache. He decided to quit thinking about it and went out to the Teen Club.

Sakura was up early in the morning for once and was hyper. She was still shocked from what had happened last night with Syaoran and her, but she felt relieved that she was making progress getting him back to his former self. Egoshi was still a problem, and so was Jinzuya. But since she's been successful with him so far, she would continue on him.

Sakura took a sip of her juice as she kept pondering some more.

"I wonder what made him to that last night...it wasn't just because I was cold. Maybe he saw me trying to spy on the other two last night and decided to spy on me."

It wasn't long before she asked herself more and more questions, ones she couldn't answer. The late morning turned into noon and she was still sitting in the same spot sipping at the same glass of juice. She didn't notice until she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I was thinking too much and way too long."

She got up and went over to the TV and began watching whatever was on.

Syaoran walked into the club and ran into Eriol who sat down at the bar drinking a rootbeer. He sat down next to him and the bartender, gave him his regular that he had already known for so long.

"Hey Syaoran...up to anything? Wait...of course you are even though you don't answer me."

Syaoran kept his silence as he drank from his mountain dew. Eriol just looked at him then took a gulp of his drink, then put his head down.

"Man I'm tired today. But I had fun last night."

At that instant Syaoran froze...

00000

And stopping right there for the moment. Hope


End file.
